


В свете софитов

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Actor RPF, Gogol. The Beginning (2017) RPF, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol. The Beginning (2017)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Talking, Theatre, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship, post Oleg Menshikov/Nikita Tatarenkov (one-sided), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Этого мальчика Олег заметил сразу — он выделялся из невнятной толпы других, будто на него были направлены лучи софитов, а все окружающие оставались в тени.





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> AU — Никита Татаренков не служит в театре Ермоловой, а идея сняться в “Притяжении” принадлежит Олегу Евгеньевичу.  
> Матчасть верчена на одном месте, за что автору стыдно.  
> #проститерадибогаОлегЕвгеньевич
> 
> Спасибо дайри-юзеру no_robin_hood за бетинг.

Этого мальчика Олег заметил сразу — он выделялся из невнятной толпы других, будто на него были направлены лучи софитов, а все окружающие оставались в тени. Он был… ярким. Ярко улыбался, сиял своими невероятного цвета глазами, и улыбка у него тоже была яркая и очень искренняя. Едва увидев его на сцене, Олег, не задумываясь, решил — ему нужен этот мальчик. В театре. В роли Гамлета, всенепременно.  
  
— Олеж, ты уверен? — хмыкнул сидящий рядом Татаренков. — Он же зелёный совсем, какой Гамлет? И потом, ты его бы сначала спросил, а то он, может, и не захочет к тебе в театр...  
  
Такая мысль Олегу в голову как-то не приходила — хотя бы потому, что ещё ни один молодой актёр от подобных предложений не отказывался, да и не то чтобы Олег часто их делал. Обычно это к нему приходили, не наоборот. Приходили, трясясь из-за рассказов о “злом и страшном Олеге Меньшикове”, отчаянно надеясь, что всё-таки не прогонит… Надо сказать, он не прогонял — его забавляли слухи о том, какой он страшный и ужасный, и не меньше забавляло удивление юных смельчаков, когда они вдруг понимали, что волчара-Меньшиков, оказывается, даже не кусается.   
  
В этот раз, для этого молодого актёра, Олег готов был сделать исключение и пригласить его лично — он просто уже  _видел_ юного талантливого мальчишку в стенах театра Ермоловой, на сцене, видел его Гамлетом, и только на него сегодня был направлен яркий свет софитов. Можно было назвать это чутьём, а можно причудой, как угодно, но Олег знал, что не прогадает.  
  
— Ну, — весело сказал он Никите, — откажется — сам дурак, бегать за ним я не буду.  
  
— Ммм, ну да, — скептически проворчал Никита. — Конечно, не будешь. Просто на плечо закинешь и утащишь, и никто его потом не найдёт.  
  
Меньшиков от души влепил этому человеку-ехидне, почему-то зовущемуся его другом, очень даже дружеский подзатыльник и решил не спорить дальше. Потому что действительно был уверен — без лишней напускной скромности — в том, что от таких предложений не отказываются.  
  
Сразу после спектакля он уже ждал за сценой, заблаговременно переговорив с коллегой из театра Эстрады и заручившись его предварительным согласием.  
  
— Олег, — улыбнулся он, пожимая Саше руку.   
  
Молодой актёр, взъерошенный и ещё не вполне отошедший от спектакля, смотрел на него немного растерянно, немного восхищённо, и взгляд был слегка расфокусирован, будто он вот-вот ожидал проснуться и не до конца верил в реальность происходящего. Но страха в его глазах не было совсем, и рукопожатие было уверенным.  
  
— Саша… — выдохнул он. — То есть, простите, Александр. Петров. Для меня честь с вами познакомиться, Олег Евгеньевич! — его восхищение было таким искренним, что хотелось смеяться — но не потому, что это было смешно, а потому, что было… трогательно, что ли. — Мне сказали, вы хотели со мной поговорить?..  
  
— Хотел. Что бы ты сказал,  _Саша_ , если бы я предложил тебе служить в театре Ермоловой?   
  
Рубить, так с плеча. Татаренкова, слава богу, тут не было, иначе он, конечно, потом долго возмущался бы, что Олег не дал человеку ни подумать, ни в себя прийти после спектакля, и вообще, кто же такие дела на бегу решает, надо хотя бы в тишине за чашкой чая, а не так, в коридоре… Поэтому его тут и не было. Олег заверил его, что уже не маленький, и вообще, если кто не заметил, старше и умнее, и вполне способен сам решить рабочие вопросы. “Я бы и не волновался, — сказал Никита, — если бы речь шла о рабочих вопросах”. На резонный вопрос, о чём же тогда речь на этот раз, если не о работе, он только рукой махнул и отвечать не стал. Иногда Олег правда не понимал, почему его любит, но точно знал, что эту дружбу не променяет ни на что на свете.  
  
— Ч… что? В вашем театре? — кажется, молодой человек не поверил своим ушам. Тоже, что ли, баек наслушался?  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Подождите, то есть... вы это серьёзно?  
  
— Более чем, — Олег чуть склонил голову набок, с интересом наблюдая за юношей.  
  
— Я… если честно, — Саша резким движением взъерошил и без того находящиеся в полном беспорядке волосы на затылке, — я даже не знаю, что сказать…  
  
— Либо “да”, либо “нет”, — улыбнулся Олег.  
  
— Тогда, — Саша глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, — да. Конечно да. Это… это честь, Олег Евгеньевич!  
  
— Ну вот и ответ. Тогда жду тебя завтра к десяти утра. Все формальности уладим, и можно приступать к работе.  
  
Они снова пожали друг другу руки, и Олег, хлопнув Сашу по плечу, направился к выходу, оставив молодого человека осознавать, на что он только что подписался. Злым и страшным серым волком художественный руководитель театра Ермоловой не был и детей на завтрак не ел, но вот загонять до седьмого пота — мог. И непременно гонял, особенно ведущих актёров.  
  


***

  
  
Саша влился в коллектив так, будто провёл в театре Ермоловой всю жизнь. Даже роль Гамлета, выданная с порога, его хоть и ошарашила поначалу, но не отяготила, и он справлялся на ура. Кто бы мог подумать, да? А вот Олег мог — чутьё в этот раз сработало, он в мальчишке не ошибся. Даже Никита перестал иронизировать, признав, что спонтанное решение друга было верным.  
  
Саша быстро стал своим не только в театре — скоро сам Олег не мог представить свои будни без него, яркого, притягивающего взгляды, улыбчивого, подвижного, как ртуть. Он ни секунды не мог усидеть на месте, так же как не мог, кажется, ни секунды молчать, и, увлекаясь, жестикулировал как сумасшедший итальянец, — а увлекался он частенько, — но почему-то это не раздражало, хотя Олег, как правило, быстро уставал от таких людей. Их было просто слишком много в его личном пространстве. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так — много не бывало никогда. Напротив, казалось всегда недостаточно. Может, дело было в том, что Саша, совершенно не скрывая искреннего восторга, при этом не боялся, не смущался, не пытался угодить, не лебезил, как многие другие, — он просто был собой. Он всегда был собой. Тем удивительнее казались его преображения на сцене или на экране — там он становился кем-то другим, да так виртуозно, что Олег каждый раз пугался — а вернётся ли Саша? Или навсегда останется только этот чужой человек?  
  
Но Саша всегда возвращался. Сиял своей невозможной улыбкой и совсем по-детски спрашивал:  
  
— Ну как вам, Олег-Евгенич? Прокатит для детского утренника?  
  
Олег-Евгенич только руками разводил.  
  
Жизнь в шоу-бизнесе была трудной, нервной, выматывающей и вовсе не такой безоблачной, как представляли многие. Когда-то, целую жизнь назад, Олег на своей шкуре испытал, что это такое. Теперь он был идолом, его знала в лицо вся страна, его наперебой звали в свои проекты самые известные режиссёры, и он мог даже выбирать, с кем работать, а с кем нет. Но знал бы кто-нибудь, какой путь этому предшествовал, сколько было падений, синяков, бессонных ночей и удушливого отчаяния, когда он цеплялся за воздух днём и выл в подушку ночью, и вообще не знал, зачем ему нужен следующий такой же кошмарный день, и нужен ли он, Олег Меньшиков, никто и звать никак, хоть кому-нибудь в этом дне… И если он мог облегчить этот путь для кого-то действительно талантливого — он это делал.  
  
Но делал не просто так — в обмен требовал с талантливого юноши вдвое, втрое больше, чем с кого-либо другого. Гонял до седьмого пота, разбирал каждую сцену, каждый жест, оставлял после основных репетиций для репетиций дополнительных… И надо сказать, Саша ни разу не возмутился и не попробовал ни сбежать, ни уговорить сделать нагрузку меньше.  
  
— Олег-Евгенич, вы столько для меня делаете, — сказал он однажды, устало растянувшись прямо на сцене и глядя снизу вверх. — Почему?  
  
— Потому что я вижу в тебе потенциал, — честно ответил Олег. — Поверь, я не стал бы возиться, если бы не был уверен, что ты можешь много, много больше.  
  
— Вы так в меня верите, — тихо сказал Саша, — что мне страшно. А если я вас подведу?  
  
— Ты как минимум сделаешь всё, чтобы не подвести. Пока этого достаточно.  
  
— Пока?  
  
— А потом увидим, — улыбнулся Олег и протянул руку, помогая подняться. Он не сомневался, что Саша не подведёт.  
  
Определённо, Саша стоил всех затраченных усилий. Его талант был виден невооружённым глазом, а уж если огранить… Этим-то Олег и занимался чуть ли не всё время, сам не замечая, что мальчишка вполз под кожу, как наркотик. Все эти репетиции и разборы полётов стали почти необходимостью, и когда Саша не был занят в театре, Олегу всё казалось, что что-то не так, чего-то не хватает. Работал он ничуть не меньше, появляясь дома к полуночи и уходя в раннюю рань, но ощущение пустоты не отпускало. А потом Саша возвращался с очередных съёмок, и Олег снова перекраивал своё и без того забитое расписание, чтобы вместить индивидуальные репетиции, и всё вставало на свои места.  
  
Другие молодые актёры, видя особое расположение худрука к Петрову, не могли удержаться от удушливой, колкой зависти, столь часто встречающейся в их среде, но мало кто из них задумывался о том, что такое расположение — это не только привилегии, но и огромная ответственность, и бесконечная работа. Саша, к его чести, всё прекрасно понимал и даже не думал “звездить” и задирать нос — уж за этим Олег следил очень внимательно, готовый, если нужно, осадить немедленно, ударить больно, наотмашь, чтобы и мысли не возникало... Но нет, Саша только работал, работал и работал, без жалоб, но с бешеной самоотдачей, и это всё больше убеждало Олега в том, что он в мальчишке не ошибся.  
  


***

  
  
— Я понимаю, мы все тут люди занятые, но ты в последнее время как президент какой-то — не дозвонишься, не выцепишь, — бурчал в трубку Никита, поймав Олега звонком где-то посередине репетиции с основным составом “Гамлета”. — Всё с молодёжью своей возишься?  
  
— Вожусь, — ответил Олег, не отрывая взгляд от сцены. — Не отвлекаемся там! — прикрикнул он, заметив, что Офелия и Горацио о чём-то шепчутся. Ну как школьники, честное слово…  
  
— Мы месяца два уже никуда не выбирались, — заметил Никита. — Может, хоть сегодня встретимся?  
  
— Извини, — рассеянно ответил Олег, — сегодня никак, допоздна репетируем. Надо Саше помочь кое с какими сценами…  
  
— Так он теперь Саша? — хмыкнул Татаренков. Показалось, или в голосе его сквозила лёгкая ехидца? Хотя да, это же Татаренков, так что определённо не “показалось”.  
  
Олег пожал плечами, забыв, что собеседник не может видеть этого через телефонную трубку:  
  
— Он всегда был Сашей, не Александром Андреевичем же мне его звать.  
  
— А, ну да, и правда. Ты там поосторожнее, Олеж. Я волнуюсь за тебя.  
  
— Думаешь, сгорю на работе и слягу с инсультом? Не настолько я ещё старая развалина, как ты думаешь, нахал, — улыбнулся Олег. Забота Никиты приятно согревала, но он действительно не чувствовал себя уставшим — наоборот, работа воодушевляла как никогда, Олег даже чувствовал себя чуть ли не юнцом.  
  
— Да нет, я… ладно, — перебил сам себя Никита. — Я думаю, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
  
— Разумеется, знаю. Никит, серьёзно, всё хорошо. Даже отлично, я бы сказал, работа кипит, и, поверь, я не устаю.  
  
— Ну хорошо, стахановец. Ты звякни, что ли, тогда, как сможешь выкроить пару часиков для друга в своём суперзанятом расписании. Ну и… ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной обо всём, правда?  
  
— Конечно, — Олег немного растерялся, не совсем понимая, что нашло на Никиту. Да, в последнее время работы много, ну так что же, не в первый раз. Никита чрезмерно волновался, как ему казалось, и словно бы недоговаривал чего-то, но тянуть из него информацию клещами Олегу не хотелось.  
  
В конце концов, они договорились созвониться на следующей неделе, и Олег положил трубку со странным ощущением, что они с Никитой говорили каждый о чём-то своём. Но долго размышлять об этом было некогда, — на сцене Гамлет общался с тенью отца, и Олег всё своё внимание обратил туда. Мальчик молодец, не отвлекается. Отголосок гордости толкнулся в сердце тёплой волной, и Олег спрятал улыбку. Репетиции — ещё полдела, боевое крещение-то впереди… Кроме того, был один проект, в кино, не в театре, на который Олег уже дал согласие, и ему хотелось позвать Сашу и туда — в конце концов, если у мальчишки талант, то почему нет? Это действительно обещало быть интересным.


	2. Притяжение

Надо было видеть глаза Саши, когда Олег предложил ему сняться в проекте Бондарчука.  
  
— Олег-Евгенич, да вы что, вы это серьёзно, что ли? Сниматься с вами? В большом кино?  
  
— С Фёдором Сергеевичем, — поправил Олег.  
  
— И вы спрашиваете, согласен ли я. Олег-Евгенич! Вы бы ещё спросили, хочу ли я получить письмо из Хогвартса!  
  
— А ты разве не получал? — Олег лукаво улыбнулся.  
  
— Это секрет, Олег-Евгенич! Вы же знаете, я не имею права об этом говорить! — возмутился Саша, а потом, придвинувшись ближе, заговорщическим шёпотом добавил: — Но сова была очень красивая!  
  


***

  
  
По правде говоря, сниматься поначалу было немного страшно, но не за себя — за Сашу. Олег-то снимался в каких угодно условиях, с какими угодно режиссёрами, с какими угодно партнёрами, а для Саши опыт в большом кино был первым, и сразу — Бондарчук, сразу — блокбастер, сразу — что-то совершенно новое для России. На западе такими фильмами никого было не удивить, конечно, но для отечественного кинематографа формат был не совсем обычным. Но Саша справлялся, даже больше того — отлично справлялся, его хвалили все, включая и самого Бондарчука: “Молодец парень, схватывает на лету, приятно с ним работать”.  
  
И в самом деле — работать с Сашей было приятно и легко. У них было не слишком много совместных сцен, но все они были очень эмоциональными и напряжёнными. И всё же — работать было легко. Когда помощник рявкал: “Снято!”, Олег закрывал глаза и глубоко вдыхал, чтобы снова ощутить себя собой, а не полковником Лебедевым. Обычно он чувствовал опустошение после долгого дня съёмок, но если рядом был Саша со своей вечной неуёмной энергией, усталость отходила куда-то на задний план. Тогда было как-то проще становиться снова собой — потому, что Саша был собой всегда, как по щелчку пальцев возвращаясь в своё тело, ещё секунду назад полностью отданное Артёму. Он действительно будто не играл Артёма — или любого другого персонажа — а  _превращался_  в него, и потом снова в себя самого. Магия вне Хогвартса. И когда он был рядом, такой настоящий, такой  _Саша_ , он был как заземление, как маяк, и, идя на его голос, вернуться в себя было Олегу проще.  
  
После съёмок Саша часто приносил два горячих кофе и сценарий, который они разбирали вдвоём, делали пометки, Олег давал советы и делился своим видением тех или иных сцен. По сути, это нужно было только Саше, но Олег чувствовал за него ответственность и не мог не помочь, когда его просили. Кроме того, ему это было совсем не в тягость — наоборот, в обществе Саши он расслаблялся, и это время казалось отдыхом после длинного и тяжёлого трудового дня, хотя по сути оно тоже было посвящено работе. Саша слушал, спорил, соглашался, проговаривал и даже проигрывал какие-то сцены, записывал что-то, чтобы утром бежать к Бондарчуку с очередной осенившей его гениальной идеей. И улыбался, постоянно улыбался. Снова — всё ещё — сиял, будто на него одного был направлен свет софитов. Олег иногда задавался вопросом: это видит только он, или все окружающие — тоже?  
  


***

  
  
Он впервые заметил, что всё идёт куда-то не туда, когда так засмотрелся на Сашу, на его порывистые движения и взлохмаченные волосы, что напрочь забыл ещё и слушать. Из ступора его вывело осторожное прикосновение к предплечью.  
  
— ...Олег-Евгенич! Вы же не слушаете!   
  
Саша выглядел забавно и очень-очень мило, когда обижался.   
  
Мило... Мило?!  
  
— Прости, Саш, задумался немного. Так что ты говорил?  
  
Он выбросил из памяти этот момент и постарался не заострять на нём внимание, но стал замечать за собой и другие… моменты. Рядом с Сашей он просто не мог не улыбаться, буквально ждал каждой встречи и старался оттянуть момент расставания, не мог не задерживать взгляд на его руках, губах,  _на нём_ , и ещё — очень хотелось дотронуться. Взлохматить и без того вечно лохматые волосы, приобнять за плечи, разгладить морщинку между бровей, появлявшуюся, когда Саша о чём-нибудь волновался…  
  
Момент осознания был, мягко говоря, неприятным. Было чертовски гадко и страшно, если честно. Гадко — за себя, старого дурня, за свои грязные мыслишки, за то, что и здесь не совладал с той частью души, с которой боролся всю жизнь. Вечно-то надо было всё испортить, опошлить. И страшно — страшно, что он не сможет это скрывать, что оно однажды выплывет наружу, что испортит самое лучшее, что было сейчас в его жизни. Страшно было увидеть разочарование в глазах Саши, всегда такого искреннего, открытого и восторженного. Вот какой он на самом деле, твой кумир и учитель — нравится? Потихоньку вернулось знакомое чувство отвращения к себе, зря он начал о нём забывать. Никогда это хорошо не заканчивалось — ни для него, ни для… других. Всегда или плохо, или очень плохо. Только один раз был исключением — и то не благодаря ему. Никита как-то сумел и не ответить на его чувства в полной мере, и не отвернуться совсем, и в итоге больная жажда переросла в нежную дружескую привязанность. Сейчас шанса на повторение подобного исхода не было, как и шанса на взаимность, а даже если бы и был, один на миллион — его нельзя было использовать. За прошедшие десять лет Олег научился-таки думать не только о себе и своих “хочу” и понимал, что в их великой державе такие “неуставные отношения” разве что сломают молодому актёру жизнь и карьеру и совершенно ничего не дадут взамен.  
  
Тогда-то и вспомнились ему все эти обеспокоенные взгляды Никиты, странные вопросы и туманные предостережения, которые раздражали тем, что Олег не понимал, чего от него хотят, а Никита не объяснял. Похоже, Татаренков, зная друга как облупленного, догадался обо всём раньше него, а сам Олег, дубина, был слеп и глух.  
  
— Никит, — выдохнул он в трубку. — Я идиот. Я такой, нахер, идиот.  
  
— Поздравляю, Шарик, ты балбес, — голос Татаренкова звучал скорее печально, чем ехидно, за что Олег был другу благодарен. — Если хочешь, приезжай сегодня вечером. Напьёмся хотя бы.  
  
Звучало как хороший план, что и было сделано. Никита больше слушал, похлопывая по плечу и подливая дорогущий коньяк, пока Олег, глядя в одну точку и ничего перед собой не видя, рассказывал, какой он дурак, и как ему страшно, и как он не должен мальчишку в это втягивать… Сам Никита говорил немного, но Олегу всё равно стало как-то лучше. Хотя бы потому, что его не осудили и поддержали, а не для этого ли нужны друзья?  
  
— Ты не считай его совсем уж ребёнком, — не выдержал всё-таки Татаренков. — Не думай, что всё решать только тебе одному.  
  
— Он об этом не узнает даже, так что, конечно, решать мне одному.  
  
— Упрямый ты осёл, Олеж. Хорошо, что я тогда в тебя не влюбился, а то давно уже прибил бы нахер.  
  
— Значит, и мне повезло, — фыркнул Олег, задумчиво перекатывая в руках коньячный стакан. Приглушённый свет дробился в тёмной жидкости, и казалось, что ещё немного — и в ней действительно можно будет увидеть истину, даром что это не вино. — Быть прибитым мне совсем не хочется, да и Бондарчук не поймёт…  
  
— Много ты на себя берёшь, Олеж, а ведь Саша твой — тоже взрослый человек.  
  
— Это не значит, что я буду его во всё это втягивать!  
  
— А втягивать и не надо, просто не забывай, что у него тоже есть право выбора.  
  
Олег кивнул, просто чтобы не спорить дальше. Он уже решил, что Саша ничего не должен узнать, но груз на плечах всё равно стал меньше. Горькая тайна не стала слаще, но перестала хотя бы душить.  
  
...А самое главное — Никита знал, что и сколько пить так, чтобы назавтра не было похмелья.  
  


***

  
  
Олег очень старался вести себя как обычно — но начал контролировать каждое своё слово, каждый жест, каждую улыбку, адресованные Саше. Актёр он, в конце концов, или кто? Не так уж это сложно — играть простое дружеское участие, тем более что его и играть-то не нужно было, просто… не показывать ничего кроме.  
  
Когда закончились съёмки, остался театр, дополнительные репетиции, без которых, наверное, можно было и обойтись, но ведь всё ещё было, что шлифовать — Саша играл искренне, интуитивно, но мастерства пока не хватало. Когда он сидел совсем рядом, касаясь плечом, и, закусив губу, сосредоточенно что-то дописывал в сценарии, хотелось сгрести его в охапку и… дальше Олег не позволял себе заходить даже в мыслях. Подобное давно уже не было преступлением в глазах общественности, но думать о таком по отношению к Саше — своему протеже, своему ученику… Набить бы себе морду за всё это, но заслуженный артист России не может себе такого позволить.  
  
Что пугало не на шутку — их общение давно уже вышло за рамки исключительно рабочих вопросов. Даже Настя уже считала его чуть ли не членом семьи. Нужно было сказать: “Саша, я тебе не друг, не брат и не сват, чтобы ты мог вот так запросто приходить в гости”. Нужно было сказать: “Я сделал для тебя всё, что мог, теперь сам”, много чего нужно было, вот только Саша не напрашивался в гости — Олег его сам когда-то пригласил, а потом это незаметно стало обычным делом. И Саша уже давно всё делал сам — сам снимался, сам покорял подмостки, сам доказывал, что не просто так на него обратил когда-то внимание Олег Меньшиков. Ему давно не нужна была протекция, да он и не просил. Он просто… просто был собой, как и всегда. И Олег не мог вот так взять и оттолкнуть его с этой его искренностью, улыбками и глупой привязанностью. Сам же приручил мальчишку, теперь терпи.


	3. Гоголь

Когда Саша вихрем влетел в кабинет, с папкой бумаг в руках, взъерошенный больше обычного и пышущий сбивающим с ног энтузиазмом, когда, едва ли не подпрыгивая и размахивая этой самой папкой, начал скороговоркой рассказывать о каком-то новом проекте, Олег сначала ничего не понял, но потом… тоже ничего не понял.  
  
— Саша, Саша, стоп! — он выставил перед собой руку, словно защищаясь от этого бессвязного потока слов. — Пожалуйста, помедленнее и по порядку.  
  
— Да, Олег-Евгенич, простите, — смутился Саша, но тут же снова засиял глазами: — Но это правда бомбический проект, честное слово! Это, ну, знаете, как если бы Гоголь был охотником на нечисть, и…  
  
Пока Саша говорил — на этот раз всё-таки пытаясь хоть как-то структурировать информацию — Олег прямо чувствовал, как глаза становятся всё больше и больше. Наверное, со стороны он уже напоминал персонажа японской мультипликации. Гоголь, мертвецы, демоны, мистика… Чер-тов-щи-на.  
  
— Я прошёл пробы на главную роль! И знаете, Олег-Евгенич, теперь нам нужен кто-то, кто сыграл бы Гуро. Это один из центральных персонажей, кто-то вроде наставника для Гоголя, и он не простой человек, а, как бы это сказать… некая сила на страже порядка, не совсем демон, но и не добрый волшебник, в общем, крутой персонаж! На эту роль никто пока не утверждён, и я подумал…  
  
— Нет.  
  
Олег уже понял, к чему вёл Саша, и ответ вырвался сам собой, даже раньше, чем он успел что-то осознать. Нет. Просто нет.  
  
Саша выглядел так, будто налетел на стену. Но он не был бы собой, если бы не пришёл в себя за секунду. Не так-то просто было его обескуражить.  
  
— Олег-Евгенич, вы же даже не посмотрели! И не дослушали!  
  
— Мистика с чертями в духе “Линкольна — охотника на вампиров”? По-моему, тут всё понятно.  
  
— Нет, Олег-Евгенич, не понятно. Вы же сами учили меня не судить предвзято, а теперь сразу отказываетесь. А это, между прочим, бомба, я вам точно говорю! Это совершенно новый формат для нашего кино, интересный эксперимент, и всё получится. Вы хотя бы посмотрите! — Саша положил папку на стол и аккуратно придвинул к Олегу. Тот смотрел на него со всем скепсисом, на который был способен, и уже понимал, что хотя бы одним глазком да глянет в сценарий. Саша, хитрая бестия, тоже это понимал. — Я же вас никогда не обманывал, Олег-Евгенич. И сейчас тоже не обманываю. Вы для меня так много сделали, и теперь я тоже хочу для вас сделать хоть что-нибудь…  
  
Олег приподнял бровь.  
  
— Нет, не в смысле, что вы сами не можете найти работу, или что вас никуда не приглашают, или… — Саша совсем смутился и замолчал.  
  
Олег хмыкнул и провёл пальцем по губам, пряча улыбку.  
  
— Хорошо, так уж и быть, посмотрю я, что это за проект такой…  
  
— Спасибо, Олег-Евгенич! — снова просиял Саша. — Вы точно не разочаруетесь!  
  
— ...но ничего не обещаю.  
  
— Разумеется, да, но просто почитайте!  
  
— Саша, — не улыбаться становилось всё труднее и труднее, всё-таки энтузиазм несносного мальчишки был потрясающе заразителен, но ему удалось как-то сохранить серьёзное выражение лица. Вроде бы. — До завтра.  
  
— А? Да, да, простите, Олег-Евгенич, я же без приглашения… ну, до завтра. Извините. Жду вашего вердикта! — и он, улыбнувшись на прощание и подмигнув, вихрем вылетел за дверь.  
  
В кабинете сразу стало очень тихо и очень пусто. Олег глубоко вздохнул, надавил ладонями на глаза и с силой провёл по лицу вниз, словно стряхивая морок. Не помогло.  
  
— Вот же горе луковое… — он отодвинул от себя расписание спектаклей, изучение которого так варварски прервали, и взял в руки папку с пухлой распечаткой внутри. — Ну посмотрим, что там за бомба…  
  


***

  
  
Разумеется, Саша не был бы Сашей, если бы “случайно” не забыл предупредить, что позвать Олега на роль Гуро — это его идея, и он не сказал об этом примерно никому из тех, кто работал над сериалом. Александр Цекало, автор идеи, и хотел бы позвать “самого Олега Меньшикова”, но почему-то был уверен, что тот откажется. Олег, признаться, и отказался бы, приди к нему тогда Цекало. Отказать Саше было уже не так просто.   
  
Будущий режиссёр проекта, молодой, но уже подающий большие надежды Егор Баранов, выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок, когда Саша почти за рукав притащил к нему Олега и сказал: “Вот, это Яков Петрович! Как я и обещал!” Опомнившись и послав в сторону сияющего Саши убийственный взгляд, Егор пожал протянутую Олегом руку:  
  
— Олег Евгеньевич! Очень рад вас видеть. Это большая честь! Я надеюсь, вы не разочаруетесь… Конечно, формат необычный, это в каком-то роде эксперимент, но кто не рискует, как известно…  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что получится, — ответил Олег, отчаявшись высвободить руку из крепкой режиссёрской хватки.  
  
— Ну вот, а я что говорил! Мы сработаемся, — самодовольно улыбнулся Саша.  
  


***

  
  
Сработаться и правда удалось — Егор был настоящим профессионалом, несмотря на возраст, и хватка у него была железная. Вся команда по работе над проектом (Олег до сих пор не был уверен, фильмом это лучше называть или сериалом) была профессиональной, яркой и мотивированной. Работа была тяжёлой, но работать было легко — особенно с Сашей. Он всё схватывал на лету, понимал с полуслова, подхватывал мысль — и развивал дальше. Мрачная готическая сказка об одном из самых таинственных русских писателей оживала на глазах, и быть её частью оказалось очень приятно. А ещё можно было играть с Сашей в футбол теннисными мячиками в перерывах между дублями — как будто мало было игры в театральной футбольной команде, пить кофе после работы — как будто мало было проводить с ним большую часть свободного времени. Впрочем — и правда было мало. И это беспокоило.  
  
Последний день съёмок прошёл в Псковской области, и съёмочная группа устроила импровизированный фуршет в большом шатре, разбитом рядом с трейлерным парком. Как и всегда по завершении съёмок, радость от хорошо выполненной работы мешалась с грустью оттого, что закончился ещё один этап жизни, что люди, которые стали почти семьёй, вот-вот разъедутся в разные стороны, чтобы работать над другими проектами — но уже с другими людьми.  
  
Честно провозгласив несколько тостов и выслушав парочку в свою честь, Олег, накинув пальто, выбрался из тёплого, ярко освещённого шатра в тёмную и холодную осеннюю ночь. Звёзд на небе почти не было видно за осенними тучами, зато в их разрывах проглядывала бледная, почти полная луна. Из шатра доносился гул разговоров и взрывы смеха, а вокруг было тихо, как никогда не бывает летом. Пахло прелыми листьями и сырой землёй, влажный холод моментально пробрался под пальто, и руки пришлось спрятать в карманах.   
  
Завтра нужно было возвращаться в Москву, и хотелось успеть надышаться свежим воздухом, почувствовать простор, какого нет в шумном, тесном, загазованном городе. Не так уж часто выпадает возможность оказаться там, где видно горизонт, в конце-то концов. Хотя сейчас, в одиннадцатом часу ночи осенью, что-либо разглядеть было трудновато. Олег шмыгнул носом — но не потому, что расчувствовался, а от холода.  
  
— Мёрзнете, Олег-Евгенич? — раздался сзади весёлый голос.  
  
— Покой нам только снится, — пробурчал Олег. — Захочешь вот раз в пару десятков лет помёрзнуть в одиночестве, размышляя о судьбах отчизны, так и этого не дадут.  
  
— А то, — совсем не смутился Саша, подходя и становясь рядом, почти касаясь плечом. Олег скосил глаза — одет он был достаточно тепло, не замёрзнет. Да ещё и плед из шатра с собой притащил. — Мы с Тасей только хотели за вас выпить, а вас-то и нет. Пришлось пойти искать.  
  
— Пейте пока без меня, — отозвался Олег. — И не переживайте, скоро замёрзну и сам приду.  
  
На его плечи поверх пальто тут же накинули тот самый плед.  
  
— Я так и знал, что вы замёрзнете, — улыбнулся Саша в ответ на возмущённый взгляд.  
  
— За девушками бы тебе так ухаживать, Саша, — Олег передёрнул плечами, но тепло пледа ощущалось слишком приятно, чтобы его скидывать.  
  
— Ну вас, Олег-Евгенич, — слегка смутившись, пробормотал Саша, не торопясь отстраняться. Руки скользнули по плечам, и он неловко и будто нехотя убрал их за спину. Так и остался стоять чуть сзади, касаясь плечом. Молча, что было необычно для него.  
  
— У тебя всё хорошо? — спросил Олег, обернувшись.  
  
Саша пожал плечами и сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы Олегу не приходилось выворачивать шею.  
  
— Да вроде бы. А почему вы думаете, что нет?  
  
— Не помню, чтобы ты молчал дольше минуты.  
  
— Запоминайте, больше такого не будет, — он усмехнулся уголком рта. — Не знаю… так странно, что всё заканчивается. Я уже привык быть Гоголем. И к костюмам этим привык, и к нечисти всякой, и к лесам этим мрачным, и к ребятам… и к вам, — закончил он почти шёпотом, немного растерянно, словно сам не очень понимал, как умудрился это сказать вслух.  
  
Это прозвучало так тоскливо-безнадёжно, и сам Саша выглядел так потерянно, словно… прощался?  
  
— Ну, я-то никуда не денусь.  
  
Олег попытался придать голосу непринуждённости, но получилось почему-то так же тихо, и голос совсем не слушался. Саша был слишком близко, он развернулся к Олегу всем корпусом, и его удивительные светлые глаза в темноте осенней ночи казались совсем чёрными. Он мотнул головой, будто отгоняя наваждение, а потом поднял руку и осторожно, едва-едва касаясь, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Олега, задевая пробивающуюся щетину. Олег прирос к месту, не в силах не то что шевелиться, а даже дышать. Он всем существом сосредоточился там, где касались кожи тёплые пальцы — легко, как крылья бабочки. Саша чуть приоткрыл влажно блестящие губы и едва заметно подался вперёд…  
  
— Эй, Сашка, ты где там? — раздалось со стороны шатра, на траву упала косая полоса света. Тася, кажется, отчаялась дождаться и Сашу, и Олега, и пошла искать их сама.  
  
Момент разбился вдребезги, брызнул острыми осколками в лицо. Саша отшатнулся, будто его ударили. В глазах мелькнул испуг, почти паника.  
  
— Я… п-простите, Олег-Евгенич, я не знаю, я… простите, — сбивчиво затараторил он, пятясь прочь, а потом поворачиваясь и просто сбегая.  
  
— Саша! — Олег попытался ухватить его за рукав, но тот был уже у шатра, будто телепортировался, говорил что-то Тасе, приобнимая и таща обратно внутрь. Плед соскользнул с плеч от резкого движения, но Олег не заметил.


	4. Матрица

Утро после бессонной ночи не принесло мыслям ясности. Всё произошедшее казалось странным сном, но было почему-то явью. И что с этим делать, Олег пока не знал. Но что-то делать было нужно — причём ему, как старшему и более опытному, как учителю, в конце концов. Он отвечал за этого мальчишку и должен был заботиться о его благополучии в первую очередь. Думать о том, что будет лучше для него.  
  
Поговорить с Сашей перед отъездом не удалось — все были заняты погрузкой, сновали туда-сюда, и Саша, неловко поздоровавшись за завтраком, больше ничего не говорил, и застать его одного было невозможно — да и некогда. В дороге Саша откровенно избегал Олега — в автобусе сел где-то сзади с Тасей и Юлей, на остановках тоже с ними не расставался, по приезде торопливо попрощался, не глядя в глаза, и сбежал так быстро, что казалось — растворился в воздухе. Что ж. Торопиться было решительно некуда, и Олег готов был дать Саше столько времени, сколько потребуется. Но разговор всё равно должен был состояться рано или поздно: по своему опыту Олег знал, что самое страшное — неопределённость, и нужно было всё прояснить, чтобы Саша мог жить и работать спокойно, не терзаясь ни этой самой неопределённостью, ни чувством вины.  
  
Олегу тоже было вовсе не просто. Мерзкий голосок в голове знай себе нашёптывал: “Он же сам не против, он же сам сделал первый шаг! Дай ему то, что он хочет, сделай хорошо и ему, и себе. Он уже не мальчик, чтобы ты его так берёг, сам, поди, знает, что ему лучше. Дай, дай, дай!” Олег давил этот голосок как мог, зная, что никогда не поступит с Сашей так подло. Но сопротивление давалось тяжело.  


***

  
  
Через пару недель, в течение которых Саша, встречаясь с Олегом в театре, каждый раз ограничивался дежурными “здрасьте, Олег-Евгенич” и “до свидания, Олег-Евгенич”, Олег-Евгенич однажды всё же поймал его на выходе.  
  
— Саша! — тот вздрогнул, остановился, но не обернулся.  
  
— Олег-Евгенич, я… я немного спешу…  
  
— Неправда, — парировал Олег. За годы знакомства он прекрасно научился видеть Сашу насквозь и знал, что сейчас не ошибается. — Саша, нужно поговорить. Сейчас.  
  
Саша обернулся, улыбнулся неловко. Сердце болезненно заныло.  
  
— Отказаться нельзя, да? — обречённо спросил он.  
  
— Нельзя, — Олег посмотрел на него серьёзно. — Я не кусаюсь, ты же знаешь. А поговорить нужно в любом случае, и это ты тоже знаешь.  
  
— Знаю, — сдался Саша.  
  
— Тогда идём.  
  
В кабинете Саша встал у двери, будто готовясь вот-вот сбежать. Он даже не подумал снять пальто — только перчатки стянул и бросил на стол, а теперь неловко сжимал ремень перекинутой через плечо сумки и смотрел куда-то в пол. Потом всё-таки решился, поднял отчаянные, совершенно несчастные глаза.  
  
— Олег Евгеньевич, простите меня. Простите, пожалуйста, я не хотел.  
  
Его хотелось обнять. Сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Не отпускать никогда. Проклятье.  
  
— Я всё понимаю, — сказал Олег мягко и так спокойно, как только мог. Голос не дрожал, уже хорошо. — Я помню себя в твоём возрасте и знаю, каково это. Ты восхищаешься мной, и это чувство… оно может казаться чем-то иным, но поверь мне, это пройдёт, и скоро.  
  
Саша резко мотнул головой.  
  
— Я знаю, сейчас тебе так не кажется, но я был на твоём месте. Это пройдёт.  
  
— Только уже три года, а всё никак, — глухо ответил Саша. — Послушайте, пожалуйста, Олег Евгеньевич, — то, как тщательно он произносил его имя, казалось до странного неправильным, так что Олег едва не морщился каждый раз. — Я знаю, как это выглядит, и, наверное, я похож на какого-то глупого фаната, вот только… это не так. Это с ума сводит, понимаете? Хочется каждый день становиться лучше, быть  _достойным вас_ , встать с вами рядом однажды.  _Быть с вами_. В радости и в горе, как в сопливых книжонках, чёрт. Это… это больше меня, понимаете? Я сам боюсь того, что происходит, но ещё больше боюсь, что это закончится, потому что я идиот и всё испортил. И пойму, конечно, если вы не захотите меня видеть. Поверьте, работать мне это не помешает, ничего не изменится, просто… пожалуйста, не считайте, что я хотел как-то оскорбить вас. Это было последнее, что я бы хотел, и это не просто восхищение, то есть, и оно тоже, да, но и ещё гораздо большее, и я думал, что справлюсь, но… тогда мне показалось, что это чувство, оно такое огромное, что оно меня разорвёт… я не смог, просто не смог его удержать. Простите меня. Если бы… если бы только я мог верить, что у нас есть шанс, что и вы тоже… я дурак. Простите.  
  
“Не считай его совсем уж ребёнком… у него тоже есть право выбора”, — звучал в ушах голос Татаренкова, который, похоже, заимел отвратительную привычку быть раздражающе правым каждый чёртов раз. Но не то ты выбираешь, Саша. Не то.  
  
— Саша…, — голос не слушался, и почему-то было страшно, как перед первым в жизни большим выступлением. Обезоруживающая откровенность била в солнечное сплетение пудовыми кулаками. Как сказать тебе, мой милый глупый мальчик, что “я тоже”, что я пропал, но это ничего не значит, потому что реальность, в которой мы живём, этого не простит? Рука, словно вопреки его воле, поднялась, пальцы почти невесомо очертили линию скулы. Невероятные голубые глаза распахнулись широко-широко, и в них было летнее небо. — Мы не можем, Саша.  
  
— Почему? — шёпот на грани слышимости.  
  
Невероятным усилием воли Олег опустил руку и отступил на шаг. Болезненная нежность разрывала его на части. “Почему”, господи, он всё-таки ещё такой ребёнок… искренний, наивный.  
  
— Не это тебе нужно, мой хороший, — сказал он как мог твёрдо, стараясь не пускать эту предательскую нежность в голос. — Тебе сколько сейчас, двадцать восемь? У тебя же вся жизнь впереди, все свершения, а я что? Я уже не мальчишка, у меня жена, у меня багаж проблем и, как это сейчас говорят, тараканов, зачем я тебе нужен со всем этим?   
  
Саша молчал, снова уставившись в пол.  
  
— Подумай, что будет, если мы, — Олег неопределённо повёл рукой в воздухе. — Придётся скрываться, прятаться по углам — от родных, друзей, поклонников и папарацци, от всего мира. Поверь, это тяжело. И сколько у нас будет времени — год, два, пять? А потом? Какими станут наши отношения?  
  
— Какими бы не стали, — перебил его вдруг Саша, снова сокращая расстояние между ними одним шагом. — Сейчас-то вовсе никаких нет. Вы всё так хорошо расписали, Олег Евгеньевич, о том, что будет через год, через пять, о том, что мне нужно и не нужно… но вы меня-то спросили? Построили какие-то несуществующие ситуации у себя в голове, прожили их и решили, что этого достаточно? Это же Матрица.  
  
— Что? — моргнул Олег.  
  
— Матрица. Обман. Виртуальная реальность. Жизнь, которой нет, — Саша всплеснул руками раздражённо. — А может, вам — нам — стоит всё-таки попробовать выпить красную таблетку? Вы так хорошо всё придумали, прожили и за себя и за меня, всё решили в одиночку и думаете, что знаете, как мне будет лучше. Но это же  _моя_  жизнь, понимаете? Не ваша, не чья-то ещё — моя. Что бы вы ни думали, Олег Евгеньевич, я всё-таки знаю, что делаю. Помните тот день, когда вы позвали меня служить в вашем театре и я согласился?   
  
Олег кивнул, не находя в себе сил перебить его, заставить замолчать, не говорить этих ужасных, этих восхитительных,  _дающих надежду_  глупостей, и Саша продолжал говорить.  
  
— Я тогда вообще не думал, сразу согласился, потому что понял, что вот оно — моё письмо из Хогвартса, вот оно, чудо, которого ждут все. А я и правда дождался! И всё было ещё лучше, чем можно было представить, а потом я… Олег Евгеньевич, вы бы видели себя… у меня не было шансов, ни единого, — он печально усмехнулся, снова взъерошивая волосы. Хотелось перехватить его руки, сжать его пальцы в своих. — И я так чертовски боялся всё испортить, свой единственный волшебный шанс похерить, понимаете? Вы мне сказку подарили, а тут эти чувства дурацкие, неуместные — к начальнику… я же понимаю, как это выглядит, как это было бы глупо, некрасиво, по-дурацки. И всё равно я не сдержался, испортил, придурок. Думал, больше ничего не будет, и я сам, сам убил своё волшебство. Хотел уже узнать, можно ли в какой-то другой театр перевестись, чтобы не мешаться вам тут, не напоминать о том, как вы в меня верили, а я вас подвёл. И вдруг оказывается, что всё это… не только я… что вы тоже… Я знаю, что вам страшно, Олег Евгеньевич, правда знаю, мне тоже страшно до чёртиков, по правде говоря. Вы зря думаете, что я не знаю, к чему придётся готовиться, что нужно будет скрываться от всего мира… понимаю я всё, не маленький. Но… знаете, я думаю, это того стоит. Хотя бы попытки. И я готов рискнуть. А вы?  
  
Последние слова Саша прошептал ему в губы, оказавшись вдруг совсем близко, и Олег всё-таки сорвался. Ну честное слово, он же тоже человек, и он хотел этого так долго, целую вечность, и у него просто больше не было сил. Он притянул Сашу за отвороты пальто и прижался губами к его губам, горячим и чуть шершавым, тут же податливо раскрывшимся навстречу. Саша зарылся руками ему в волосы, безнадёжно портя и его причёску тоже, но это было неважно. Всё было неважно — даже страх, который никуда не делся.  
  
Олег заставил себя разорвать поцелуй, но не отстранился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Они оба дышали тяжело, как после долгого бега, и дыхание смешивалось. Олег нежно взъерошил Саше волосы на затылке и улыбнулся, ловя близко-близко взгляд его удивительных глаз. К чёрту. Один раз живём, и будь что будет. Они и так потеряли три года, потому что правильно Татаренков говорил, Олег — упёртый идиот.  
  
— Я в деле, — сказал он и подался вперёд, ловя Сашину улыбку губами.


End file.
